The Glass is Half Empty
by His Spectacles
Summary: You think he belongs to you. Not to him. Yours, yours, yours. Delusion is a dangerous thing.


**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

**The Glass is Half Empty**

**One-shot**

* * *

**Can you guess who it is?

* * *

**

You just look at him. He's completely gorgeous and he's yours!

Yours.

He smiles and laughs with you and they go straight into your soul. You want to kiss his lips forever and you know that in his arms you will find paradise. All of that, all of _him_, is fated to be yours. No one else's but yours.

But then he turns and faces his companion and you see his fingers entwined with the blond's. You seethe in anger, but keep the smile pleasant on your face. You even teasingly comment on how suited they are for each other with a roll of your eyes. Perfect, you lie. Destiny, you lie. But in your mind, you scream at them. He is yours, yours only, exclusively. You want to rip their hands apart and curse the blond.

The couple laughs and playfully deny your words, though it's clear from their tone that they don't mean it. You listen to them while you sit there, remembering all the times he used to touch you, hold you, promise you his love and life forever. They were real, and this is not. You will make things real again, you vow. You try to keep the malicious glint out of your eyes and wonder if you fail when the blond looks sharply at you, expression inscrutable.

Soon, all three of you are leaving. They have other things to do, they say. You copy their excuse. They head west, you head east but as soon as you are sure they think you're far away, you quickly cast a Glamour Charm on yourself and trail after them. It's not hard to spot your prey. They are quite noticeable in the crowd. They're two males, holding hands and flirting and kissing each other. No one really minds but you.

Your heart burns with hatred for the blond. You are certain that he has somehow cursed your love to forget you, a potion of some sort. Yes, that is reasonable. The blond is excellent in that field.

The two approach their home. You are hurt that he lied to you about doing errands when they planned all along to go home. When they enter the building, you finally cast a tricky charm that makes you near invisible. You follow after them and the wards around their loft don't shriek at your unseen presence since you are one of the few people whose magical signature is keyed into their wards.

See, he does love you, after all.

As soon as they are inside, they jump at each other, mouths meeting hungrily and you nearly gasp out loud in shock and outrage. Instead, you clamp a hand over your mouth, weakly sagging against the wall as you stare at them, horrified and strangely transfixed at the obvious hunger they have for each other.

But in your mind's eye, you see that it's you and him. Always you and him, kissing, moaning, touching everywhere. Your name he shouts, his name you shout. He's betrayed you as he lets the blond thrust into his ass and he screams for more more more and you nearly break down. Your hands are quivering, fisted so tightly and the tears fall from your eyes. You're hurting and it's agony. You want to look away but you can't.

After some time, they finally come and collapse on the floor. They fucked in the floor and you want to take your wand out and curse both of them. Yes, even him.

They lie panting on top of each other, still sharing sloppy kisses even when they can't properly breathe. Tender words follow their kisses, 'I love you's' and 'yours, yours forever' and you can't take it anymore. You Apparate out of there, leaving just as undetected as you came in.

You stumble into your own apartment, so cold and empty and bleak. You envision him sitting on the couch, waiting for you. When you come home, he gets up with a smile on his lips and his green eyes aglow as he kisses you.

But no, he's with the blond, probably being fucked again.

You bitterly start blasting away at your furniture. Your control is gone and you're just filled with complete fury. You want to destroy, you want to hurt someone, even kill.

The image of the blond comes clearly into your mind and your vase shatters into a million irreparable pieces.

Finally, you are exhausted. Your emotions are dry and you feel so hollow. You fall on the couch, the tears flowing down your cheeks.

You know that he loves you. He promised you forever and happy ever after. He held you, kissed, you, loved you. But he's with the blond and you're sure that the blond only has him because of a love potion. Of course he doesn't really have feelings for the blond because he is still yours, even if now it doesn't look like it.

Determination fills you and sit up, wiping away your tears. A plan forms in your mind and you seize upon it, anything to bring him back.

* * *

It takes a week to complete the necessary preparations but in the end, it will all be worth it. You owl him and invite him over for some tea and he agrees, Apparating thirty minutes later into your living room. His hair is rumpled and his lips are bruised and you think that the blond kissed him before he left.

Well, you will change that.

As he greets you, taking off his scarf, you take out your wand and silently cast the full-body bind on him. He goes stiff as a board and tumbles to the ground with a thud. Immediately, before he can get out of the hold using his wandless magic, you cast a Dark curse that momentarily binds a person's magic. His face is shocked, mouth open and you take advantage of this by sticking your tongue into his mouth, licking at his immobile lips with a moan.

He can't fight or resist you and you think that he doesn't want to resist. He's happy for your kiss!

When you pull away, there is a furious and betrayed glare in his wondrous eyes but you don't notice. You pop a pill into his mouth and pour water afterwards, stroking his throat to help ease it down along the way. Soon, his eyes go vacant and he is unconscious.

When he next wakes up, he is tied securely to a chair and completely naked. There is a gag around his mouth and he can't speak, only cry out in loathing. You stand in front of him, smiling gleefully. You tell him he looks so good in that position. He glares at you but you are undaunted, only seeing love in those eyes. You promise to free him from the love potion of that despicable blond and they can be together forever, as fate intended.

He struggles to break free, tears coming to his eyes. He makes incoherent sounds, but his movements are sluggish from the drug you gave him. He still can't use his magic. The curse you gave him will last for the entire day. He is completely under your mercy.

You take out a vial filled with clear liquid. You tell him that it is a love potion, probably the one the blond gave him back when he stole him from you. Love potions can't be undone, but it can be replaced. By drinking this new love potion, he will fall back in love with you and forget the blond. Things will be like the way before.

You don't see yourself but he does. And he sees you as a madman, insanity in your eyes and too deep in your own delusions to see the stark truth.

He closes his eyes and you laugh, trailing a hand down his cheek. He flinches away from your touch and you see it as a reaction of his desire for you. Don't worry, we can be together again, you say confidently and you kiss the bit of cloth covering his mouth and you can't wait for when you can have him again.

As you uncork the vial, he resumes his struggles. The ropes are too tight to break free and there is fear on his face. You kiss his cheek, reassuring him that there is no need to be nervous. Only to be excited.

You undo the gag and he suddenly screams for help, hurling curses at you. You huff in annoyance and place a hand under his chin only to have him bite at your fingers. You pull them away, glaring at him. He's being uncooperative. Even in his drug-induced state, he is still stubborn and fiery.

You take out your wand and utter a spell that keeps his mouth open. He tries to close it but can't and the tears run down his cheeks in rivers. You brush away the moisture and promise him it is going to be all right.

You tip the vial into his mouth but before any liquid could drop, someone tears your wards down and Apparates into your house.

It's the blond and his face is dark with fearsome fury. Before you can react, the blond curses you and it knocks you far away from your love and you hit the wall with a sickening thud, bones cracking. You cry out in pain and watch from the floor, paralyzed and dazed with anguish, as the blond rushes to him and frees him from his constrictions. Immediately, he falls into the blond's arms, crying and the blond hugs him fiercely, muttering things you can't hear. The blond pulls back and kisses him all over his face, relentlessly touching him and both of them are shuddering, holding each other so close.

You lie there in your agony and you can't do anything. You're bleeding and everything is growing dim.

You just want to hold him, your beloved, as it is meant. As it was before, as it should be forever.

This is unfair, you think, but you're unable to cry anymore.

They come near you and you look up at them, beseechingly at him. He clings to the blond, wearing the blond's robes, completely shaken and looks down at you as if he doesn't know you anymore. The blond holds him protectively, wand pointing at you. There is cruelty in his eyes and you are sure he will cast the Killing Curse.

It might be better, you tell them, if you die. Because you cannot stand the thought of him with the blond when they are meant to be together. To be happy, like back at Hogwarts. Without the blond, only them.

They look at you incredulously. The blond looks even angrier than before and he kicks you and you cry out in pain.

He recoils at the sound. He looks down at you with a mixture of pity, betrayal, anger and disgust.

His voice is soft when he speaks, aquiver and tearful.

We were never together, Ron. _Never_.

But you don't listen anymore.

* * *

END 

Who got it right raise your hand and you get a virtual cookie!


End file.
